Diamond In The Rough
High atop his Tokyo Ofiice, Atem Moto stood and looked out his window, looking down upon the people and buildings below him. It helped him to do this from time to time. To remind him of what he was doing and why he was doing it. He did not become a hero so that he could reach the heavens, but rather so that he could ensure the happiness and security of the people who were not. He would not clamour for heaven, but would rather draw it down for the citizens of the world. He stood distracted by the sight, leaning forward on his forearm, when he saw something in particular. A young man in typical american clothing who was walking up the steps of his agency. Atem let out a breath of air as he returned to his seat. "Mr, Atem, there is a young man here who wants to see you." Called the voice of a scruff sounding man through the comms. "I saw. Let him up to the tenth floor." "Not your office, sir?" "No, bring him there. Just through the Elevator doors, nowhere else. Keep him there by force if you have to." Atem said as he took his own elevator down, shutting off the call. Finally getting approval from his Mom and the school, AC Toriyama was finally in Japan for his Abroad Internship. That brought him to the steps of one of the top agencies in this Country. He went through the elevator doors and asked to speak to Mr. Atem, and was escorted promptly to the tenth floor where he awaited Mr. Atem. Atem exited the elevator on the other end of the room, and there he saw his potential new intern. He wrote the final bit in his sms as he sent it to his two participants. He strolled up towards him, finding himself surprised to find someone who could nearly rival his own height, as such was most unusual to see in Japan. "So, you're Ace then, the new american intern applicant?" Atem spoke, as he halted in front of Toriyama. "Why my agency? Surely there were more agencies a lot closer to home?" "Yes sir, there were" Ace said, correcting his stance, able to almost meet Atem eye to eye "But my dad was a hero in America, so i know all about their agencies, so i wanted to learn about Japan agencies from the best in the business." smiling as he said AC hoped he was saying the right things. Atem nodded with cold, calculating professionalism. "I see. I believe there are more popular and higher ranked hero agencies than my own. Did you try them first and then try coming here?" Atem spoke, trying to see if it would make the boy turn around. "I suppose it doesn't matter. You are here now, and I will see your skills put to the test. Follow me." He spoke as he turned heel and marched away towards on of the doors to the side, halfway through the room. He pulled the doors open and stepped through. Within was a grand sparring ring and a multitude of training equipment. In front of the ring stood two of his personal apprentices. "These two are my pride and joys of this agency. They are my greatest aspiring heroes." He spoke as he offered them a smile which AC could not see. He took stance between the two of them. "To my right is Settra Moto, and to the left is Loa Moto. If you want a spot in my agency, I need to see what you can do. Pick one of those in front of you to spar with. There will be no take backs once you've made your choice." Ace followed intrigued as to where they were going replying " I knew who i wanted to come to, before we were even asked to put in our submissions." Walking through the door, Ace listened to what Atem said and thinking to himself that he knew nothing about these people's quirks he replied "wow Atem, this gym is huge!! Thank you for the opportunity, and ill choose Settra Moto" "We'll see how grateful you are at the end of it all." Settra spoke, turning his head towards Settra, giving him a short nod, to which Settra proceeded to step up to the ring. "Feel free to enter at your discretion. I feel that you may have unintentionally picked the easier opponent, but I'll still make sure to give you a fight" Settra spoke from the ring with a stoick look upon his face. Ace reached in his back pocket and put his gloves on, then stepped in the ring. "I may have picked the easier opponent, but a good fight is what im looking for a good fight" Ace said as he got in the ring and took his fighting stance activating his Quirk so he'll be ready for the fight.